Many offerings exist by which the heat generated from appliances in a kitchen may be dissipated or removed. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with maintaining the heat required for the appliance to perform optimally. When too much heat is exhausted, for example, the appliance must be maintained at a higher temperature to achieve the desired result, this in turn defeats the purpose of exhausting the heat.